Zeus
thumb|172px|Zeus - God of War Ascension Griechische Mythologie Zeus war der Sohn thumb|177px|Zeus - König der Götterder Titanen Kronos und Rhea und der jüngste von allen seinen Geschwistern. Es war Zeus, der seine Brüder und Schwestern in den Kampf gegen die Titanen führte, der den Thron seines Vaters bestieg und die Titanen in den Tartaros verbannte. Er heiratete seine Schwester Hera, die Göttin der Frauen und Ehe. Zeus war bekannt für seine erotischen Eskapaden mit schönen sterblichen Frauen. Dadurch bekam Zeus viele Nachkommen u.a. Athene, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysos, Perseus, Herkules. Mit Hera zeugte Zeus Ares, Hebe, Eris und Hephaistos. Darüber hinaus war Zeus der prominenteste der Götter in der griechischen Götterwelt. Er wurde mehr verehrt als alle anderen Götter. Sogar ein Weltwunder (Antike Zeusstatue) wurde nach ihm gebaut. Geburt und frühen Jahre Es wurde prophezeit, dass Kronos eines Tages von seinen Kindern gestürzt werden würde. Um diese Prophezeiung zu verhindern, verschlang der mächtigen Titan seine Kinder und sperrte sie in seinem Bauch ein. Die Gattin von Kronos, Rhea, konnte es nicht ertragen noch ein weiteres Kind zu verlieren. Sie rettete ihr letztes Kind, Zeus, indem sie Kronos täuschte. Anstatt ihm das Kind zu geben, gab sie ihm ein Stein, welches mit einem Babytuch umwickelt ist. Kronos hielt es für ein Baby und verschlang es. Rhea rief einen Adler und dieser brachte Zeus zu einer Insel, thumb|Junger Zeusweit weit weg von Kronos. Die Insel war Gaia und kümmerte sich fortan um Zeus und pflegte seinen Wunsch seine Brüder und Schwester zu retten und König der Götter zu werden. Der große Krieg Zeus gelingt es seine Geschwister zu befreien und erklärte damit Kronos und den Titanen den Krieg. Er verrät Gaia und stürzt alle Titanen. Die neuen Herrscher der Welt, die Götter, die sich selbst Olympioniken nennen, kämpfte gegen ihre Vorgänger mit großer Wucht und Kraft. Der Kampf zwischen dem Olymp und den Titanen bildete die Landschaft der Welt und rüttelte die Erde mit massiven Erdbeben und bröckelnden Bergen. Während des Krieges schuf Zeus die allmächtige Klinge des Olymps, die verwendet wurde, um die Titanen zu den übelsten Gruben im Tartarus zu verbannen. Die Übel von den langen Jahren des Krieges stellte noch eine Bedrohung für die Herrschaft des Olymps dar, und er beauftragte Hephaistos, dem Schmiedegott, die Büchse der Pandora zu bauen, um die Übel einzusperren. Heimlich beschwor Athene die Macht Hoffnung in die Büchse als Schutzwaffe, die gegen die Übel wirken soll, wenn die Büchse geöffnet werden sollte. Hephaistos riet Zeus die Büchse auf dem Rücken des Titanen Kronos zu verstecken. Mit dem Architekten, Pathos Verdes III ,beauftragt Zeus ihm ein Labyrinth zu bauen, sodass niemand an die Büchse herankommen kann. Der Titan wurde auch noch zur Wüste der verlorenen Seelen verbannt. In der God-of-War Serie Die Prophezeiung Einige Zeit nach der Titanomachie sah ein Orakel das Ende der Götter durch einen Krieger kommen sehen. Zeus machte sich auf die Suche nach diesem Krieger. Während dieser Suche kam Ares und Athene auf die Jungen Kratos und seinen Bruder Deimos in Sparta. Da Deimos ein rotes Muttermal trug, hatter er vermutlich etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun. Ares und Athene nahmen Deimos mit (mit einer Zentauren -Armee zum Angriff auf die Stadt), trotz Kratos 'versucht, ihn zu retten. Zeus verurteilte dann Deimos mit einer nie aufhörenden Folter. God of War Am Anfang hatte Zeus zu Kratos ein, noch relativ, positives Verhältnis. Er und andere olympische Götter beauftragen den Spartaner Ares aufzuhalten, der unkontrolliert Verwüstungen hinter sich her zieht. Zeus beschenkte Kratos sogar im Laufe des Spiels mit einem mächtigen Blitzangriff. Doch nachdem Kratos die Büchse öffnete sieht alles anders aus. Da das Übel wieder frei ist und Einfluss auf Zeus ausübt wurde dieser zornig und wütend. Er ist besessen danach, Kratos zu töten und ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, das Unheil frei gelassen zu haben. God of War II Schon am Anfang versucht Zeus Kratos zu töten, was ihm auch gelingt. Er stellt ihm eine Falle, welche Kratos als Gott wieder zum Sterblichen macht. Als Kratos stirbt wird er von den Titanen wiedererweckt und schwört nun endgültige Rache gegen Zeus. Am Ende von God of War II triff Kratos auf einen Eins-vs-Eins Kampf gegen Zeus. Zeus schafft es nicht, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Doch im letzten Moment opfert sich Athene für ihn. Zeus kann entkommen. God of War III Kratos macht immer noch Jagd auf Zeus. Der König der Götter konnte etwas Zeit gewinnen, als es ihm gelingt, Kratos und Gaia vom Berg zu stürzen. thumb|Zeus gg. KratosZeus werde dennoch sehr geschwächt,. Trotzdem hat er immer noch mächtige Kräfte, die er gegen Kratos im finalen Kampf einsetzt. Zeus schafft es auch Kratos zu töten, doch Zeus ist nicht stark genug um die Macht der Hoffnung zu besiegen. Deshalb kehrt der Spartaner wieder ins Leben zurück und tötet den König ein für alle Mal. Sein Tod bedeutet nun das Ende der Olympischen Herrschaft, wie die Prophezeiung es vorraussagte. God of War: Ascension In Ascension tritt er nur im Multiplayermodus auf. Er ist einer der Götter den man für seinen Streiter auswählen muss. Sein Aussehen ist prunk- und glanzvoller als in den anderen Teilen. Denn da trägt er eine goldene, stark gepanzerte Rüstung. Persönlichkeit Zeus ist ein wohlwollender und fürsorglicher Gott, der Übeltäter und Eidbrecher bestrafen will. Dies führte jedoch dazu, dass er innerlich immer mehr und mehr böse wurde. Er wurde machthungrig, selbstsüchtig, korrupt und verräterisch, was auch mehr oder weniger Auswirkungen auf den Olymp hatte. Diese negativen Eigenschaften bekam er, als er von den böses Übel befallen wurde. Dennoch ist ein Verhältnis zu seinen Brüdern und anderen Göttern immer noch positiv. Die Übel sorgten dafür, dass Zeus Angst vor seinem eigenen Sohn hatte und plante ihn zu vernichten. Sein Verlagen nach dem Tod seines Sohnes ist gewaltig, da er weiß, dass er in der Lage ist, den gesamten Olymp zu vernichten. Darum verfolgte Zeus Kratos ohne Ende. Mithilfe von Kolossen oder Intrigen versuchte er seinen Sohn aufzuhalten. Aussehen Zeus erscheint als ein alter, weißhaariger Mann, der aber sehr muskulös ist. Seine Augen sind völlig weiß, wie man es in den meisten Zwischensequenzen sieht. Er trägt außerdem ein weißes Gewand. in God of War III trägt er zudem eine goldene Arm-Rüstung, ähnlich dem goldenen Vließ. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als König der Götter ist er nahezu unbesiegbar. Seine gewaltige Kraft und Ausdauer sind so groß, dass nur wenige mit ihm messen wollen. Er ist in der Lage mit und ohne Waffen zu kämpfen. Als Waffen nutzt er die berühmte Klinge des Olymps. Des Weiteren setzt er einen Panzerhandschuh im Kampf ein, auch wenn es nur in der Kampfarena von Ghost of Spara vorkommt. Auch ohne Waffen ist er ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Sein magischen Fähigkeiten sind unbegrenzt. Er kann eine Vielzahl von Blitzzauber ausführen, die auch flächenmäßig großen Schaden anrichten können. Zeus ist in der Lage, die Macht von anderen Göttern zu rauben, wie er es mit Kratos in God of War II tat. Er benutzte Kratos' Macht, um den Koloss von Rhodos zuerwecken. Außerdem kann Zeus auf Titanengröße wachsen, um damit ganze Stadt zu verwüsten, wie man es in God of War II sieht. Der König der Götter besitzt kaum Schwächen und ist deshalb nur schwer zu besiegen. Selbst Titanen können ihm fast nichts anhaben. Trivia *Die olmypische Spielen finden zu Ehren Zeus statt. *Einer der Sprecher von Zeus, Corey Burton, lieh seine Stimme schon 1997 im Disneyfilm "Hercules". Auch dort sprach er den Gott Zeus. *Zeus hatte nicht immer weiße Augen. In God of War II sieht man in einer Szene, Zeus als Baby. Dort hatte er eine dunkelblaue Augenfarbe. Seine weißen Augen bedeuten nicht, dass er blind ist, sondern so soll er unheimlicher aussehen, erklärten die Entwickler. *Zeus ist der jüngere Bruder von Poseidon und Hades. Aber im Spiel sieht er älter als seine Brüder aus. *Während Kratos im Endkampf in God of War III auf Zeus einprügelt, sieht man kurz, wie ein schwarzer Nebel aus Zeus dahinschwindet. Hierbei könnte sich um das Übel handeln, das aus der Büchse der Pandora stammt. *IGN, ein Videospielmagazin, veröffentlichte eine Rangliste der besten Schurken. Zeus landet von 100 Schurken auf Platz 49. *Es wurde bestätigt, dass es bei dem Grabdiener aus God of War: Ghost of Sparta um Zeus handelt, der Kratos aus der Unterwelt half. *Des Weiteren sollte angemerkt werden, dass Zeus zweimal das Leben von Kratos rettete. Einmal, als er der Grabdiener war und einmal wo Kratos noch ein Kind war. Hera wollte, dass das Kind getötet werden soll. Doch Zeus hatte Mitleid und verschonte Kratos. *Zeus kann man im Spiel "PlayStation Allstars Battle Royal" als Charakter herunterladen. *Zeus' Tod stellt das Gegenteil von Poseidon's Tod dar. Kratos tötete Poseidon aus der Sicht des Meeresgottes, während Zeus in der Egoperspektive getötet wird. . en:Zeus Kategorie:Gegner aus God of War Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:God of War II Kategorie:God of War III